


Strangers

by foximulder



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Modern AU, Pharmercy, alcohol use, rocket angel, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foximulder/pseuds/foximulder
Summary: Fareeha realizes that working during playoff games are more of a hassle than it should be. There's only ever a few patrons that come by to make the night worthwhile.





	1. Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/gifts).



> Dream,
> 
> I hope you like this. It felt like it took me seventy years to complete. I've aged so much. I am old and frail.

The applause she received should've been more rewarding than it felt. After all, tossing out the fifth drunk of the night was a record. But Fareeha smiled half-heartedly as she accepted the gratitude from the patrons and took her place back behind the bar.

It had been a busy night. The place filled with more obnoxious sports fans than usual. Fareeha watched them as they crowded underneath the television suspended on the wall, hollering and shouting obscenities at the hapless referees. Fareeha shook her head wishing it was already quitting time. 

“You handled that one well, Fareeha,” Gabriel stated as he set a drink in front of a customer.

She scoffed, “He put up quite the fight, Reyes. If I got hurt, what’s my compensation?” 

“I won’t schedule you during playoff games.” He nodded towards the TV and the sea of drunks. 

“Next time, I’ll make it look like an accident.” At that he nodded, and left her to tend the bar alone. The rush of serving thankfully calmed itself down. 

She leaned on the counter; the weight of her fatigue finally settled on her shoulders. The day was supposed to be spent with her mother and former colleagues. A small party to enjoy the game just as like everyone else. But Reyes called complaining that they were too busy and being who she was, Fareeha felt obligated to go in and help.

After all, it meant more money on the payroll. And that meant more money so she and her mother could enjoy more days out together. The problem was actually getting those days off. 

Shouting at the far end of the bar drew her out of her thoughts. A woman’s voice louder than the rest. Whomever it was, she sounded like she had it covered; although the look Fareeha was getting from Gabriel told her to go interrupt whatever was going on.

She rolled her eyes and refused to answer. She tried her best to step around everyone; nearing the source of the commotion she could see a blonde woman berating another male patron— Fareeha couldn’t help but laugh.

“Touch me again,” she scolded, “and I will be seeing you in my emergency room understand?” The man swallowed hard and nodded. “Now, _go_.” 

Surprisingly enough, he did. The blonde cleared her throat and took her seat in a small corner table. “Well, are you going to join me or just stare?” she asked.

“Oh I— I didn’t—” Fareeha shot a look to the bar counter. Gabriel was watching the scuffle with an amused look on his face. “I should get back to the bar. If they bother you again just let us know and we’ll take care of it.”

The woman smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she said. Fareeha nodded, turning on her heel. _Well that was counterproductive— but damn that was pretty impressive._

Gabriel was giving her an odd look when she returned. “Everything all right?” 

“Yes, of course,” she cleared her throat. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You’re looking a little red, Amari.”

“I’m fine,” she stuttered. “She had it all under control.”

Gabriel picked up a glass. “I knew she would,” he chuckled.

“Wait, what?”

“Sure, she’s been in here a few times before. Never picked up a name. Although, by the look on your face, Fareeha, you wouldn’t mind knowing it.” Her cheeks burned. She knew her mother could read her easily, but if _Gabriel_ could tell, she really needed to work on her poker face. 

Flirting had never really been her forte. There just was never enough time for that amidst all her training. Although, Fareeha remembered there had been a few small crushes during her tours of other squad members. Most were usually at her rank, and even they didn't appreciate the subtle hints or simple jokes. The most attention she ever received from them were obvious eye rolls. Not to say everyone wasn't nice, but they sure meant business on and off the field. It made sense that medics were the nicest. _Maybe_ , Fareeha considered, _because it was their job to be nice._

She leaned on the counter, rested her head in her hands and sighed. “It’s not going to happen, Reyes.” A quick look in the blonde woman’s direction she looked too deep in thought for Fareeha to even consider interrupting her.

Gabriel nudged her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic expression. “Look, kid, you at least gotta try.” He nodded, “You can have the rest of the night off, just do me a favor and make yourself happy.” 

Fareeha considered his words briefly confused at his encouragement. But she straightened and tried her best to appear composed. An internalized pep talk came with every step she took. The noises from the other patrons was drowned out by the hard beats of her heart. _Okay, come on, just say—_

“Hey.” The woman looked up from her drink and smiled; Fareeha felt herself relax a little. “Can I join you?” 

She gestured to the seat across from her. “Of course. Is this about that guy I handled earlier because he—”

“Oh, no, no I just, uh…”

“Felt like joining a stranger for a drink after a long day?” Fareeha nodded returning a shy grin. “Oh right, Angela Ziegler, and by the nametag, you’re Fareeha. It’s nice to be acquainted.” She held out her hand, the genuine smile had not faded.

Fareeha nodded, shaking her hand, “Likewise. And speaking of that guy, I should’ve stepped in. I apologize for leaving that up to you.” 

She waived the statement. “Nonsense, he won’t be bothering me again,” she sighed swirling the liquid in her glass. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” Fareeha furrowed her brow.

“And if I remember you said _your_ emergency room? You’re a doctor?”

“Indeed I am.” She sat back and furrowed her brow.

She rubbed the back of her neck, “Don’t they need you at the hospital?”

Angela took a quick drink, “They insisted I leave for the weekend. According to my colleagues, eighty hour work weeks every week aren’t _healthy._ ” She huffed and drew air quotes around the last word.

Fareeha cocked her head, “Impressive.”

“I wouldn't think so.” The dismissal was baffling.

“You wouldn't? When I served, nothing was more impressive than the dedication I saw from our field medics.” 

“I’m not a field medic, Fareeha” she said, smiling. Fareeha felt heat on her cheeks from the way she said her name.

Fareeha leaned back in her chair and grinned. “But that hospital _is_ your field, doctor.” Angela giggled; Fareeha let the tension of unfamiliarity wear thin for a few moments. 

“If you don’t mind, may I ask, you were a soldier?”

“Yes. Although after an injury I was given an honorary discharge.” She glanced at her right prosthetic remembering the ambush that took her arm. She thought how lucky she was for the technology to obtain such an advanced replacement. Angela followed her gaze and nodded; she had seen many give so much of themselves to protect others. Fareeha cleared her throat feeling a tinge of embarrassment.

“I’d say that’s more impressive than what I do,” she insisted. “But I’m more curious now, how’d you end up working here?” She gestured vaguely around the bar.

“My boss is a friend of my mother’s. He offered me the job when I arrived back from Egypt.” She nodded to Gabriel who gave a little wave at Angela and she returned the gesture.

“Beautiful country,” Angela smiled, “I did some work there. And your tattoo—” she looked at her admirably.

“The Eye of Horus,” she nodded, and felt the subtle outline of ink under her eye.

She nodded, “The one who protects; very fitting.”

“My mother was also a soldier. The best sniper in her team. I got it to honor her.”

“Oh, I’m sorry—”

She shook her head, “Don’t be. Long story. But she’s alive and well. I was supposed to spend the evening with her, but I’m here.” Angela leaned forward a bit, resting her chin in her hands; the low light reflecting her in her eyes.

“I, for one, am more than delighted that you decided to come in and break up another fight.”

“Oh, you saw that last one…” Fareeha winced, felt the embarrassment settle in.

“He deserved it; you feel like having a drink?” Fareeha considered it for a moment; although before she could answer Gabriel set a glass in front of them both with a wink. 

“On the house,” he stated. Fareeha felt the heat in her face again. 

Angela nodded for her to pick up her glass. “So, where were we?”

 

It felt only slightly odd, talking to a total stranger about her entire life and career and everything about herself; in return Angela did the same. Fareeha took note that Angela had a rescue dog, and that he was sadly her only family—besides her close friends of course.

Fareeha shared the story of her mother’s disappearance. “She disappeared when I was very young; even then we disagreed on my chosen career path. Looking at it now, I know she was just scared of losing me like she did so many of those she loved.” 

“Your mother loves you very much. I lost mine about a decade ago. I was graduating medical school, and I was neck deep in study and class and shadowing that I hardly called. It was the middle of the night when I received the call…” She pursed her lips.

Instinctively Fareeha placed a hand on hers in an attempt to console her. “What happened to them wasn't your fault.”

Angela took a deep breath and allowed herself to smile aside from her grief. “This is what happens when I drink.” 

“I don't mind, really,” Fareeha reassured her. She realized that maybe she had been a bit too forward and moved her had back to her lap.

Angela grinned appreciatively. “What are you doing tomorrow night?” she asked and rested her glass on her lips.

“I uh… I don’t know. If tomorrow night is anything like tonight I’ll be needed here.” 

Angela rummaged through her purse, pulling out a pen and a crumpled receipt. “In that case, if your boss doesn’t need you, I know a great restaurant where we can get together; you can talk about your time as a soldier.” Fareeha couldn’t help but be surprised. Her eyes moved from the number to Angela and back.

And with that Angela took her hand, “It was nice to meet you, Fareeha. Please, call me sometime.” Before Fareeha could say anything, Angela waved one last time to Gabriel and was out the door.


	2. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This date is a lot for Fareeha to take in, but not in any way does that makes her less excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some thought, a slowburn fic sounds nice.
> 
> And Dream, since you're so cool I think you deserve it.

Gabriel told her to go home early to celebrate what he considered a win. He patted her on the back and told her to at least look more excited than surprised. She let out a nervous laugh as she pulled on her jacket. He said some more words of encouragement and wisdom; Fareeha took one last look at their table before she nodded to Gabriel and left.

The wind scratched at her face making the heat in her cheeks burn hotter. Fareeha shoved her hands in her pockets; they shook from her nerves as much as the cold. The night replayed in her head on the short walk back to her apartment. Talking to her was so easy, it felt effortless, natural, comfortable. Fareeha shook her head, _Now don’t get too ahead of yourself. It’s one date._ On a normal day Fareeha would've taken the stairs up, but her thoughts and the liquor in her system were proving to be too distracting to walk straight much less use the stairs. 

She needed nothing more than the familiarly and comfort of her own home to think. The ability to breathe would've been nice, too. With more concentration than usual, she steadied her hand and unlocked the door. Fareeha closed the door behind her and pressed her back against it. She tried to reason with herself. The buzzing in her head was not subsiding. _Is this the alcohol or the feelings? I probably drank too much_ She laughed in spite of herself, _I’ll just blame Gabriel for all the free booze._

For her, drinking was a rarity, especially in the military. For all good reasons she was never allowed to drink when she was stationed in Egypt. But the lighter feeling in her head and chest sent her spinning. Fareeha hummed lightly; she kicked off her shoes and shed her jacket unable to forget Angela’s smile before she left. Angela—stern and attentive and understanding—an absolute dream. _I really must be drunk. I should really calm down… just… a date sounds so bizarre._

Fareeha remembered her fatigue and settled on the couch. She rehearsed when and how to call Angela in her head. Nothing seemed quite right with her being a doctor. What if she called when Angela was working? _No, she wouldn't have suggested dinner if she was on call._

 _First thing when I wake up seems way too early. Noon may be too late… Somewhere between there I guess?_ Trying to reason with herself right now probably wasn't the best idea. A playlist of scenarios acted in her head sent her off to sleep. Tomorrow would be better for sure, no work or responsibilities just a real date.

 

How she managed to dial Angela’s number was a mystery to her. The focus wasn’t with her and her hands shook. Her head throbbed as every possibility made itself known. Would Angela even remember? They both were pretty drunk, after all. The trilling of the dial tone sounded once, twice, three times before she heard her voice—a groggy greeting, did she just wake up?

“Angela?” Fareeha took a deep breath and waited.

She could hear her yawn, “Fareeha? I was waiting for you to call.”

Fareeha chuckled, “I was worried I would call too early. Although it seems I woke you up.”

“It’s actually time for me to get up, I didn't realize I slept so late.”

“It’s two in the afternoon.” Fareeha tried to conceal the amusement in her tone.

“I suppose it is,” Angela laughed. “So, what do you have in mind for today?”

“Uh....” Fareeha tried to think quickly. She didn’t even expect Angela to answer much less want to go through with a date. “It’s a nice afternoon. Sort of cold, but we would could take a walk to the park and then dinner.”

“That sounds like a lovely idea.”

“Wonderful, text me your address and I’ll pick you up in—”

“I’ll be ready in an hour.” Her tone of voice sounded excited, even for someone who just woke up.

“Great, I’ll see you then.”

“I’ll be waiting.” At that Fareeha hung up content with herself. The nervous feeling in her stomach seemed to disappear. Her face grew warm; she couldn’t help but laugh at herself. Her phone buzzed, Angela was quick with her address and a little note: _I’m really excited! Can’t wait to see you outside of the bar :)_

It turned out Angela lived a little farther than expected—across town, as a matter of fact. She had to figure out how to dress quickly. _Just a park date and dinner, so I guess…_ She examined her favorite leather jacket. Everyone always admitted it looked damn good on her. _I hope Angela likes this jacket, too._ With one last long look in the mirror she grabbed her bag and left her apartment.

The sound of a second set of footsteps echoed down the hallway she perked up at the sight of a familiar face. “Lena?”

“Oi! Fareeha!” she beamed holding out her arms. Fareeha chuckled and leaned into a welcoming embrace. “Your mum said we’d find you here.”

“‘We?’ Amelie is with you?”

“She’s outside on the phone, but we just wanted to stop by and see how Switzerland was treating you.”

“It’s good— great, actually, but I have some place to be right now. So maybe tomorrow we can catch up.”

“Ooh, you have a date?” Lena teased.

Fareeha blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, “You could say that.”

“Gotcha,” she winked, “I’ll be back at HQ with your mum and Morrison for the day while Amelie takes care of some business with her company.”

Fareeha nodded and walked with her out the door; she greeted Amelie who gave her a smile and a wave in return. Lena bid her one last goodbye and turned on her heel. Fareeha placed a hand on her car door, “Wait, Lena.” She turned back. “Please don’t say anything to my mother. Not yet, all right?”

“Don’t worry, love. Your secret is safe with me,” she gave a smile that seemed genuine enough to satisfy her for now. Fareeha got in and turned the key. The weight of her mother knowing who she was seeing worried her. A doctor would definitely satisfy her, but her mother was rather traditional. She knew she loved her with all her heart. She turned on the radio and took a deep breath, _I can’t worry about that for now. Just focus on getting there._

Easier said than done. After all, the city was still rather new to her and she wasn’t too well versed in the German language. Regardless, it was a beautiful place to live. A nice apartment, a steady job. She will be forever grateful for everything her family and friends did for her after her injury. She chewed on her lip remembering that night. More worry filled her gut, _What if Angela doesn’t really want to be with me? What if it’s only out of pity? A sad war story… No, I need to, I have to stop. She’s a doctor. She understands._ She shook the thought away.

The rest of the drive she tried to focus on navigating. After asking a few helpful strangers she made it in one piece, more than happy she made it within the hour. With one last deep breath to calm her nerves she got out and walked up to Angela’s door. After three knocks Fareeha could hear a dog barking.

Within a few seconds Angela opened the door, head turned to the space behind her, “Fuss. Sitz.” and the dog was silenced immediately. “Sorry about him he’s—”

“Perfectly fine,” Fareeha grinned. “I love dogs. And he’s only being protective.”

“He’s a good boy,” she nodded. “I’ll be ready in a few moments if you’d like to come in.” Fareeha nodded. Angela’s dog, a huge Shepherd sat tall besides the door eyed her curiously. “His name is Zelig if you’d like to greet him,” she chuckled and disappeared down the hall.

The dog cocked head as Fareeha examined the decorations around the room. The dog whined at her a little and she held out her hand, “Zelig, komm.” He moved from his place by the door, giving her hand a few sniffs he let Fareeha pet him. “Braver hund.” 

“Well he likes you.” Fareeha turned to see Angela leaning against the door frame. “That’s a good sign, right?”

Fareeha felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she tried to search for something witty, “The dog’s approval is the only one I need.” _Wait, that wasn’t as funny as I thought. Dammit._

Angela’s smile grew brighter; it gave a nice compliment the rest of her aura. “And the fact that you know even just a little bit of German. I’m sure that’s a dealbreaker for him.” Angela rubbed her dog a little behind the ears; he seemed quite content with the new company. “Come on, you feel like taking a walk there or drive?”

“The weather’s nice—I don’t see any harm in taking a little stroll.”

“My thoughts exactly. Then let’s get going.” Fareeha gave Zelig on last nod before leading the two of them out the door. _Oh boy_ , she thought, _I’m actually going through with this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or chat me up on tumblr @ foximulder if you have any comments or concerns or just wanna say hi :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date is a long, cold walk in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love the headcanon that Fareeha has a prosthetic, I especially love [Nikanono's](http://nikanono.tumblr.com/post/146633155315/cant-stop-wont-stop-especially-when-its-rocket) interpretation of what that looks like. (And thanks to her for letting me share her artwork ^_^)

The walk wasn't too long, but the newness was extraordinarily intimidating to the both of them; neither of them said a word for what felt like an eternity . It wasn't like they were hurting for things to talk about. There was a lot Fareeha wanted to say, wanted ask Angela, but the longer they walked the more tongue-tied she felt. She stared out at the small trees and the leaves changing to their autumn pigments. A strange enjoyment came from the noise of the crunching under her feet. Maybe she should say something about the weather. She tried to think of something interesting but it all sounded so mundane.

An apology for her silence began at the back of her throat. Although Angela seemed to feel the same. “You’ll have to excuse me. I didn’t plan to be this quiet.”

Fareeha let a sigh escape her lips and heaviness on her shoulders lifted. “No worries; I’m having that same problem,” she chuckled. They hadn’t been walking long, but the anxiety was making her a little dizzy. “Is there something on your mind?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m sorry, it’s not you. Just… uhm… last night after I left the bar I stopped back at the hospital to check on a few things…” her sentence trailed off as she hugged herself; she bit her lip trying to find the words. Before Fareeha could give her any reassurance, she took a deep breath and continued.

“I wasn’t on call, but the Emergency Room was busy and I jumped in to help.” Fareeha wanted to tread carefully. By the tightness in Angela’s jaw she could tell something more than the usual emergencies took place.

“Is that why you slept so late today?” she asked calmly.

She nodded a bit sheepishly, “Yes, yes it is. One of the patients that came through… reminded me a bit too much of myself.”

Fareeha nudged her a little in an attempt to lighten the mood. “What’s wrong with that? You sound like you're a pretty great doctor.”

“That’s kind of you to say,” she smirked a little. “I don’t want to sound so dark, but this girl was in a terrible accident, both parents... gone.” Angela stared out on the path they were walking. Fareeha slowed their pace a little, allowing Angela to catch her breath if she needed it. “I sat with her till she was stable and could talk and felt obligated to tell her what happened. As medical professionals, we’re supposed to help, not harm. Some doctor I am.”

“Hey now, you did what you could.” Fareeha placed her hand on Angela’s arm. “Did she say anything when you told her?”

“What any child that young does—she was in shock and didn’t know what to do or say; for the longest time she sat there and stared at me. Eventually, she asked me not to leave her. I didn’t get home till very early this morning. My other friend and coworker decided that her case was too personal; for my own good, I had to leave when the social worker showed up to talk to her.”

“Your parents would be proud of you, Angela.” As guilty as she felt, she knew Fareeha was right. She met Fareeha’s gaze with an apologetic smile and pulled her jacket closer, the cold finally starting to get to her.

Remembering what she could of her parents always hurt. She was barely a teenager during their passing and ever since Angela vowed to help everyone no matter the cost. The day she graduated medical school, Angela dedicated her entire career to her parents. They hardly got to see her grow up and take on life as a puzzle to solve. But it felt nice to finally talk to someone about it; even in the simplest way, Fareeha’s comfort was greatly appreciated. 

Angela broke her slow stride and started a few paces ahead. She was determined to brighten the mood in one way or another. The only thing that came to mind was an old memory of the park. Leading the way a little farther, Angela stopped at a small, old fountain. The elaborate designs complimented the swirling patterns at bottom and outside the sculpture. Other park-goers seemed to be disinterested in what the large fountain had to offer. Fareeha watched her as she stared at the water grinning; the reflections danced on her cheeks.

She turned to Fareeha and motioned for her to stand next to her—hand outstretched and a smile that didn’t seem to be fading. Fareeha felt another spike of nerves as she felt the warmth of her skin. The ability to feel things through her prosthetic always caught her off-guard; technology was way far ahead of anything she could ever imagine.

“My parents used to bring me here when I was younger. Every weekend we’d have lunch here, and the three of us would make wishes in the fountain.” Fareeha studied her expression to find any sort of discomfort in talking about her parents again—to her surprise, there was none. The only emotion present seemed to be contentment and nostalgia.

With her free hand, Fareeha dug in her pockets and found a single coin. “Might as well since we’re here,” she said, nodding towards to the fountain. She offered it to Angela whose eyes seemed to shimmer. “I wouldn’t know what to wish for, and it is your tradition after all.”

Angela’s cheeks turned noticeably red as Fareeha placed the coin in her palm; she felt like laughing more at herself than anything. The gesture was too nice and simple. Angela held the coin for a few moments, praying she didn’t look as childish as she felt. With one last look in Fareeha’s direction she tossed the coin and felt satisfied with the small splash it made.

Fareeha cocked her head, “Wish for anything good?” 

Angela rolled her eyes, “If I tell you, it won’t come true.” Fareeha felt Angela’s hold on on her hand tighten a little, forcing a blush on her cheeks. 

“So it’s something you want _really_ badly?” The two of them turned on their way down the path.

“I guess you could say that.”

“No hints? Not even letting me guess?”

“Guess all you want, I’m not telling you,” she chuckled. _Not a chance_ , Angela thought, _not yet anyway._ Fareeha’s expression was rather curious; Angela could almost see the gears turning as she guessed anything that came to mind. Her persistence almost made Angela cave—almost.

 

They walked till the cold nipped at them from every angle. Sitting in a warm cafe seemed to be their only refuge from the weather. Fareeha suddenly felt guilty for proposing a long walk for their date; she should’ve known the cold would’ve gotten to them eventually. But despite every apology, Angela waved it all away.

The cafe was crowded as expected, but the atmosphere felt homely and calm, complimented by a soft acoustic melody floating through the air. Simple. Easy. Coffee was Angela’s lifeblood—not that Fareeha couldn't already guess with the countless hours she had worked.

Angela admitted to being so busy her eating habits weren't the best. Gallons of caffeine plus whatever snacks and food they had at the hospital wasn't _always_ the most healthy stuff in the world. Regardless, Angela could feel herself falling for the atmosphere. The coziness was just the icing on top. She vowed to Fareeha that she’d consider going to the cafe more often during lunch. Somewhere in there it was mentioned to meet up during lunch breaks; Angela said it so shly, Fareeha almost didn't catch it.

The two talked a little longer without concern of time or responsibilities. It was nice to just exist without interruption—just the two of them.

The sun was setting and that became the cue to leave before it gets even colder. Fareeha caught Angela take a glance at the fountain as they passed again, teasing her about what the mystery wish was till they reached her doorstep. As happy as Angela was to get out of the cold, she wished they day could've been longer.

Angela took a deep breathe as she started up the stairs, “Thank you for lunch and the afternoon out and everything. It was… I had a nice time.” She leaned against her door and waited; a few seconds of silence felt like a century caught under Fareeha’s eyes.

Fareeha smiled and shoved her hands deeper into her pockets, “Call me, if you have time to go out again.” Despite looking as if she had something on her mind, she bit her lip and took a step towards her car.

“Sure thing.” Angela smiled; her nervousness forcing her stomach to flutter. As she watched her leave her thoughts whirled with questions— _Was I supposed to let her go? Should I stop her and invite her in? Should I…should I have kissed her?_

No—it was too late. With one last nod, Fareeha left her alone on her doorstep. Angela stood with her hand on the doorknob and waited for her to get in her car and pull away. She stood there till the taillights were out of sight and let out a long sigh. The cold began to seep through her clothes the longer she stood. She knew she had to go inside now. Besides, Zelig was sure to be waiting on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumblr: foximulder
> 
> side note: Finals are coming up, and if I can get another chapter up I will, otherwise it'll be sometime before an update.
> 
> Thanks


	4. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela takes some time to ponder the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long update. Even worse, I'm sorry it's so short. I had every intention of updating before Christmas but words couldn't find me, and I became distracted by a really nice suprise lol.  
> Regardless, I'm really trying to make this a quality story for you all and even though this is short I hope this will suffice for a while.

Angela waited for her eyes to adjust to the apartment's dim lighting. In the gloom she could barely make out the outline of Zelig lounging on the furniture. She switched on a lamp to see the large shepherd staring at her like she had come home past curfew. He groaned and stretched out on the couch; Angela was almost sure she interrupted his doggy “me” time.

She dropped her bag on the floor next to her, wishing she would’ve said more to Fareeha before going inside. Fareeha looked like she had wanted to say something, too; Angela could only imagine if it was good or bad. Angela pushed Zelig over a little so she could sit on the couch next to him. The dog sighed but eventually moved, resting his head beside her.

The afternoon had been almost magical. To be able to relax for just a few hours was a guilty pleasure Angela was hardly accustomed to. Years and years of burying herself in school never taught her how to interact with anyone but other doctors for the only purpose of medical practice and internships. Truthfully, she never met anyone so fascinating before.

College had been difficult. She could recall all the times she was asked to go out or have just a little fun. She could also count on one hand the amount of times she had said yes. Even in those times she did attend, they weren’t much fun no matter how hard she tried to find enjoyment—the crowd just wasn’t for her. Studying was a way to cope. To not think about the negative for a few hours. 

Then there was Fareeha. She saw the bad in the world and faced it herself. She almost paid for it with her life. Bravery seemed to run through her veins. Angela closed her eyes, imagining Fareeha’s smile. Even at the bar, her smile, her laugh even seemed to make her heart beat a little faster and it was so, so warm—it almost felt like summer came early this year. _This is too soon,_ she thought, _I just need to wait it out a little longer. Can’t get too ahead of myself now._

Angela sighed and rubbed him behind the ears, his big brown eyes looking sadder with each moment she forgot to feed him. “I don’t know, boy, did she really have a nice time? Or was she just saying that?” Zelig set his head in her lap and gave a long sigh. 

“Right, I’d have to ask _her_ these things. But what if my job gets too much for her? I wouldn’t want her to sacrifice all her time while I’m married to my job.” It was never fair. Not even for Zelig who had to be watched by the neighbors most days. Especially when he was just a puppy, Angela couldn’t be there for him as much as she wanted. It wasn’t till she came home after an eighty-hour work week did those big eyes make her so sad. Right then she knew she needed Zelig more than he needed her. 

She kicked her boots off and leaned back; a nice bath would definitely help her relax. But a part of her didn’t want to forget and relax. She wanted to run back into Fareeha’s arms and hold her so tight both of their worries would melt away. It felt like bliss when she held her hand. The gesture with the coin and the fountain almost put her to tears. It made Angela want to schedule their next date then and there.

Nothing that was said or done seemed to be too much. It all felt right. Most of all, she felt safe with their fingers intertwined. “Is this how normal people date, Zelig?” Angela pondered the usefulness of her question for a moment, “Normal people also don’t ask their dogs for dating advice.” Angela scratched him behind the ear; Zelig turned his head with a very disgruntled expression. 

Everything about the afternoon was so nice, so thoughtful. Introversion was one of Angela’s greatest strengths and weaknesses, but she didn’t feel that exhaustion around Fareeha. It was a feeling that Angela didn’t want to forget. 

After a few more moments of relaxing, she remembered her evening duty to feed the dog. Angela gave Fareeha’s goodbye a little more thought as she set down his bowl which he was happy to receive. Angela pulled her phone from her pocket, hoping to see a message from Fareeha but none was there. She knew there was so much more she should’ve said. “Now that I think about it, I should’ve kissed her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's holidays went well and here's to a great new year! Thanks for reading :)


	5. The Long Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha reflects on the date.

Red lights seemed to take longer than usual to change. Just a few minutes felt like hours. Fareeha wished that had been the case at the park and cafe. With Angela time seemed to speed up. She never wished she had more time with anyone. Always rushing to get to one stage in life to the next, wishing to be just like her mother.

Fareeha grew up believing bravery ran through her veins. Her mother remained captain of one of the largest international security organizations. All sorts of heroes and personalities crossed her path and had taught her everything there was to know about courage and doing what's right. 

She loosened her grip on the wheel a little, realizing too much tension was building at too many thoughts of what once was. It was easy to dwell on the past. But it took courage to go out. It took courage to call Angela and make the move. 

If only she’d had the guts to tell her that night was more than just a “nice time.” Ah, yes—moving too fast seemed to be at the forefront of her thoughts. Too quick in the way she wanted to bid Angela a good night with a tight embrace and maybe a kiss on the cheek. But even that could be deemed too forward of a gesture. Fareeha just wanted to be at home.

She leaned her elbow on the armrest, settling back for another change of lights. The patter of rain on the widow distorted the red lights; they glowed much brighter against the night. The rain must've picked up a little; before she new it the _swoosh_ of tires on wet pavement roused her out of her thoughts. The light finally changed.

 _This is taking forever_ , she thought. It was getting late. Red light after red light sent her mind in an absent haze, zoning at the wheel. Her mind wandered trying to go back to the first words they spoke together. The first drink they shared and Gabriel’s bone-headed attempt at match-making. It was all so sudden. Then Angela asked her out. 

After that, everything felt like bullet time—phone call, drive there, dog, date, drop-off. Why was it so hard to remember so many details? The necessary details. Fareeha sighed. Another red light. She cursed at her timing. 

She told herself to take a deep breath. And with that she dropped her hand of the wheel to rest in her lap. _It will be okay. Everything went fine. Just… try again next time._ It was late enough for the restaurants and shops to be closing. Angela would be sleeping… maybe. Fareeha felt around for her phone. She nearly convinced herself she was only checking the time. The time and maybe for a text. It was just a few from Lena. And her mom. Everyone wanted to get together while Lena was in town. 

Her eyes followed the lights. Not many cars were in sight; people were all heading back to their own homes to sleep off the alcohol. She looked up at the light—her signal still red. A deep breath seemed to do the trick. Angela’s name glowed on the top banner of messages. Fareeha typed out what she should’ve said at the door. She forced her thumb to slide over _send_. With a light toss the phone settled in the passenger seat. _Anglea had to be sleeping already_ , she reminded herself. Hands were back on the wheel along with her forehead resting on the twelve o’clock hour. She didn’t expect anything to come of the date. But it was the first time Fareeha really put herself out there. Just a few moments of insane courage to talk to her. 

She sat back in her seat. Anxiety of sitting idle in her car waiting for the goddamn light to change was menacing. She tried her best to just focus on the task of getting home like it was easy. The lingering thought of Angela’s smile was enough to get drunk on. She was radiant. Was it all too much? Her heart fluttered.

The phone buzzed. The light turned green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Foximulder


End file.
